


Mission: Smile

by ufp13



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-11
Updated: 2012-01-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ufp13/pseuds/ufp13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is prohibited for commanding officers to smile in the CIC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Not my sandbox, just playing in it.

It is prohibited for commanding officers to smile in the CIC. Such a rule must exist somewhere, Laura was sure of it. Despite the gruesomeness of the general situation, she had seen him smile before and not even that rarely. He smiled in his quarters on a regular basis – at least when she was around – during private meetings on Colonial One, he had smiled on Kobol, in the gym; the list went on. However, it seemed to be a sin to do so in the CIC. So she had made it her mission to test his stoicism, to make him smile while on duty.

She started harmlessly, smiling at him when she was there, hoping he’d reciprocate.

Next she tried doodles and little messages in the files they exchanged, but that only got her a frown or two.

But nothing she thought of had the desired effect. At some point, he actually asked her what this was all about. When she nonchalantly said “Nothing”, he eyed her closely, obviously not believing her, but let the topic drop – much to her relief as it wouldn’t do to reveal her intention, her plan for then she would never find out what it took to make Admiral William Adama smile.

In the end, she had to rely on the heavy artillery. Standing opposite of him at the console, she attracted his attention by resting her eyes on his face, alternately between his eyes and lips. Once he felt her stare, noticed that she made no attempt to look away eventually, he established eye contact, his expression a question.

Being sure he was focused solely on her, she mouthed “I love you”. For a split second, his eyes widened; then he smiled and returned the sentiment. And thus she had her answer – and more. 

= End =


End file.
